The Class of 2013
by Stay Undefined
Summary: The Son of the Dark Lord has been discovered. Will he distroy the world, or will he protect it. Main character is an OC. Rated T for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character that appeared in the Harry Potter series, when a character shows up that doesn't sound like JK made it up, its mine.

A/N I'm new, I have no beta, and I suck at grammar. Any and all help is appreciated.

Chapter One: The Boy With the Burn

Kingsley Shacklebot was sitting in his new office after the longest and happiest day of his life. Voldemort had fallen. Most of the Death Eaters had been rounded up by now. And most importantly, the cost was only around one hundred people. At his last thought, he put his hands over his eyes and sighed.

"Wow", he thought out loud in his usual deep voice.

"What's up Kingsley?" a voice said from the doorway of the office. Any other person would have jumped at the sudden appearance of the 18 year old, bushy haired witch, but Kingsley had seen too much over the years to be startled anymore.

"Its just when I was thinking about the amount of people we lost to the war, I used the word only." The smile that was on the young witches faces vanished immediately.

"It feels like it was so much more then that, you know. Like Tonks, Remus, and F-Fred". With the last name she broke down into tears.

"Its ok, Hermione, I miss them too," he said solemnly, "but they wouldn't want us to waste any…"

Before he could get the last words out a small man ran through the door, ramming into Hermione at full speed, knocking both to the floor. Kingsley stifled the need to laugh and waited for both of them to find their footing before saying, "Yes Dedalus, what is it you need?"

"You told me to report when the Dursleys were returned to their house on Privet Drive," Dedalus said after catching his breath, "And a Neville Longbottom is here to see you Miss Granger, he is waiting in the Atrium."

"Thank you Mr. Diggle," Hermione said as she walked out the door in a hurry almost like she wanted to escape from the conversation that they were having.

"So Dedalus," Kingsley said after Hermione shut the door and sitting in his chair behind his desk, "how are our least favorite members of the Potter family?" Kingsley said with a half grin on his face.

"Good," Dedalus said, as he scratched his forehead and sitting in the chair across, "its great to be rid of them though. All they did was banter on about how the house was dirty, and how unnatural magic was. Same bollocks, different day."

"How did they act when they saw the house?" Kingsley said with a small but distinct smile.

"Vernon, the uncle, started yelling at me and Hestia," Diggle said darkly, "He started throwing rubble at us. Kept yelling 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with our home', and "Your kind are all the same, think you can blow up anything you see", and my personally favorite 'you better hope that I never see you in a dark alley' like he could touch ether of us." Dedalus said with a hint of laughter, "Petunia and Dudley were just standing there in shock while me and Hestia almost got a concussion. Eventually we just apparated away," he finished with a disgusted look on his face, "I cant believe after having **my** house burned down for him, dodging Killing Curses for him, **and** dragging his arse around the country for almost nine months, he blames me for You-Know-Who blowing up his house when Harry escaped." Diggle, keeping his disgust in plain view, kept ranting on, even as Kingsley clearly lost interest. 'They got what they deserved', Kingsley thought, 'they were so nasty to Harry all those years. No,' he thought to him self, 'I'm the Minister of Magic, grudges need to be let go. Even if he Treat Hestia Jones, and Dedalus, and Harry that way'.

"Kingsley, are you even listening?" said a voice, bringing him back to the real world. Kingsley prepared to answer as the door bust open.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Kingsley quickly said over Dedalus falling off his chair.

"They have found a child at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa claims he is the son of both her sister, and," Hermione looked like she was choking on her next word, "and V-voldemort," She said with wide eyes. Kingsley attitude instantly changed.

"We must confirm it," he said with an uncharacteristic tremble in his voice, "go to Grimmauld place and check the Black family tree." "Dedalus, Go and ask McGonagall to check the registry." The two nodded and ran out of the room.

About two hours latter, Hermione returned with a grim look on her face.

"I met Dedalus in the Atrium," she said, not even trying to hide the bad case of shakes she had, "he said that there was a Salazar Marvolo Lestrange Black on the registry, and," she closed her eyes, "the same is on the Black tree, with a line connecting to Bellatrix and Tom Riddle." Kingsley suddenly felt the same way she felt, not two days into the peace that they all deserved, a possible dark lord turns up.

"Why are we assuming that he will be like his parents?" Kingsley said, without the tremble that was present not a minute before, "He's still a child, we can teach him the… Hermione what are you not saying," He said, the tremble coming back again.

"The boy," Hermione stammered, "the boy has the burn, the remnants of the Dark Mark. Of course he will know what it is, he will know who his parents were, and society will treat him horribly until he snaps. And tries to finish his fathers work." Hermione fell into the chair across from Kingsley, and started to cry. "Its not fair," She said to both Kingsley and to no one, "We've lost so much, and yet once again Voldemort finds a way to mess it up from beyond the grave. We need to get the boy out of England, out of Europe."

Kingsley hadn't moved since Hermione started her speech, he just sat there, eyes down until she finished. "Why not the former colonies?"

A/N ok that was my first chapter, please comment with suggestions and help me make this seem more British, I want people to see the difference between how the main character talks and how everyone else talks.


End file.
